rsw41rpaltcannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Excerpts from the Journals of Dawn Lakewood
Discoveries = * The Air Sanctum * Miasma Spells * Thaumaturgy Spells A collection of the spells listed in Dawn Lakewood's journals. Apprentice level spells are noted to be Strike-Bolt class, Adept as Bolt-Blast, and Archmage spells are Blast+. Miasma magic has be noted several times within her writings to be used as LAST RESORT ONLY. Air Trap -Apprentice level spell. A variation of traditional projectiles, the magic is instead encased, allowing it to stay for several minutes before "popping". Can be mentally directed. Can take up to three impacts depending on the Level of the spell and the Caster's Will Power. Causes a soft buzzing sound in the Caster's mind, each additional one in use adding to the "Decibel" level. Air Step -Adept level spell. Creates a platform of dense air to step on. Larger sizes need more energy to form. Blade Storm -Adept+ level spell. Using either Air Traps or ambient Air magic, the Caster sends out a barrage of Air Blades. Fire Killer -Adept level spell. Creates a field of Air that stops flames. Causes shortness of breath to those in it. Augment: "Gravity" -Archmage level spell. Causes either a Downdraft of Updraft of Air; takes time to prepare. Primarily used to slow/deflect incoming projectiles and hostiles. Barrier -Adept level spell. A platform/wall of air is formed to block/slow objects that pass through it. Normally forms as a Hexagon. Reinforce -Apprentice+ level spell. Coats an object in a layer(s) of Air, giving it more durability and impact. -Adept level; a stabilized variant that can last for long periods of time. Used to protect sensitive materials from mishandling. Sharpen -Adept level spell. A variant of "Reinforce", this spell adds cutting power as well as durability to the encased weapon. Ignite -Apprentice level spell. A magical equivalent to Flint and Steel. Casting range is limited by sight. Note: Mind runes are /extremely/ useful in learning this spell. Filter -Apprentice level spell. Acts as a cloth mask, keeping air intake clean of particles and toxins Poison Mist -Archmage level spell. Miasma Magic; use only in life-death situations. Using standard Miasma spells, command the toxins to gather in an area. This will linger for several hours. Death's Spear -Archmage level spell. Miasma Magic; use only in life-death situation. Standard Miasma spells with a more Catalysts than Element ratio Rexcalibur -Archmage level spell. Creates a large but thin Tornado that lasts for several seconds before collapsing into a Downdraft. Forseti -Archmage level spell. A Horizontal Tornado that shreds/pushes those in its path. Lasts as long as it is held. Prescience -Archmage level spell. Fills an area with unfocused Air magic. It can then be used for fueling Spells and/or signalling disturbances if the Caster pays attention to the magic. Air Blade -Adept level spell. Magic is directed into a crescent shape and fired, cutting/denting the first object it hits. Hammer Shot -Adept+ level spell. A sudden and large flux of energy is expelled from the Caster, knocking objects in close proximity away.